


【士海】Poison

by Stars_seven



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_seven/pseuds/Stars_seven
Summary: 他们的的旅行不会结束，相遇也不会有终点
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 4





	【士海】Poison

**Author's Note:**

> 【手动预警】  
> ooc 警告、R18 警告、抹布（误会向）警告、逻辑死警告，文笔差警告

【手动预警】  
ooc 警告、R18 警告、抹布（误会向）警告、逻辑死警告，文笔差警告

正文：

在表与里的世界不断穿梭，无论何时都能触及到“宝物”，这正是假面骑士 diend 的人生追求……之一。

此刻，罪恶藏匿在流光溢彩的大厦内，伴随着近乎甜腻的香水气息，不断翻涌沉浮。

“真令人惊讶，谁能想到大名鼎鼎的［Poison］，味道居然是……”

真正的宝物，不需要华丽的修饰，［Poison］亦是如此。只是一个简单的细长颈圆铜瓶，雕刻着花体 Poison，除此之外什么都没。

大厦顶部指针缓缓移向 12，风肆意游荡，全然不顾半靠在顶楼的青年，把他帽子吹向远方。

一滴［Poison］卡在细长颈瓶口，在脚下大厦灯光的照耀下烨烨生辉。海东靠在顶部斜栏上，静静欣赏着他的珍宝，直到那阵风吹来。

“和那家伙一样喜欢妨碍我。”

话语随风飘散，海东翻越栏杆追寻帽子的踪影。帽子也是随他一起旅行的“珍宝”，不能轻易丢失。铜瓶发出清脆的碰撞声，卡在颈口的香水缓缓落下，顺着袖口融入皮肤。冰冷的触感让他微愣，帽子就这样消失了。

“啧——”

用木塞赌好瓶口后，海东纵身一跃，消失在茫茫夜色中。至于脚下这座罪恶的大厦？抱歉，怪盗从不考虑这些事情。

指针指向 12，发出厚重的钟鸣声。大厦内的宴会进展到高潮阶段。灯光瞬间集中在一处，在宾客微微屏住的呼吸声中，主持人缓缓揭开红布。

［Kamen Rider Diend］

纸条孤零零摆放在展柜中间，在宾客窃窃私语和主持人惊疑不定的眼神中，传来一阵低沉的笑声。

“真是抱歉，今天竟然闹出这种笑话。只好请诸位改日欣赏［Poison］了。”

长者拄着拐棍，缓缓从暗处走出，笑着说道。宾客见此，同鸟兽般散去，三两一团不再议论，刚刚的事好似从未发生。

主持人还愣在展柜旁，长者笑着说了几句话，直到消失在黑暗中，他才从[Poison]失窃这件事中回过神。先生的话还围绕在耳边：“不必担心。Poison 不仅是香水，它可是……毒药。”

灯光忽明忽灭，不断闪烁，汗水从海东脸颊边划过，他喘着粗气，追寻帽子的踪迹。捕猎世间一切宝物的怪盗，此刻在夜晚杂乱的街道茫然失措。

“怎么回事……”连说话声都透着无力和沙哑。

不止脸颊，后背、大腿和小臂都有冷汗冒出，风从高处吹来，混合着粘腻的汗水，他忍不住打了个寒蝉。

“这个味道...好甜”，海东胡乱奔入一个小巷，左手死死握住 diend 扳机，半个身子撑在墙壁上，趁着残存的意识右手在口袋摸索，确认完[Poison]的完好后，长舒一口气，整个人滑落到地上。

帽子，明天再去找好了。

几乎睁不开眼的海东大树，胸膛不断起伏，远处大厦突然亮起的光顺着风袭来，恰好照亮坐在地上的他。滴落的汗水在光的折射下，远远望去，好像一瓶[Poison]彻底洒在他身上。

“小偷也会丢东西吗？真是杰作。”

无论是多熟悉的景象和人，在水光的层层折射下都会显得陌生。

[为什么会在这种时候想起那家伙的台词？]大概是彻底糊涂了，海东大树的思维似乎放飞到世界之外，仰着脖子自言自语：“喂，不是我看不清你，是你不让我看清。”

“你说什么？”

站在小巷门口的男人一边用令海东非常不爽的口气说着话，一边转着一顶白色帽子朝他走来。好在海东还没失去全部意识，他勉强认出那是自己的帽子，虽然不知道这个男人是谁......

他跌跌撞撞从地上站起，冲外边喊：“喂！我的帽子，还给我。”

男人转动帽子，歪着头回道：“这可是风吹给我的。再说，哪里有小偷让别人还东西给他的道理？真是奇怪...话说，这什么味道？好甜。”

见对方眉头微皱，脸颊微鼓，一副很不爽的神情，男人饶有兴致地冲他走去，边走边说：“你这副模样，发生了什么，海...”

海东现在的样子实在太具有迷惑性，男人话音未落，他借力墙壁直接冲了过去，嘴里还说着什么“记好了”，对方被撞了个满怀，一个趔趄，两人一起跪倒在另一边墙壁上。

似乎撞掉了什么......  
海东凭记忆用右手不断摸索。他记得自己帽子是在这边？还是那边？搞不太清了，不过手里这个......大概不是帽子。

扔了好了。

半伸到空中的右手被狠狠抓住，“适可而止点”，追随着在耳边炸起的话语，海东遵循本能寻找声源——对方的头停靠在他肩上，难怪声音近在咫尺。海东喉结不自觉微动，有些茫然轻微转头，嘴唇划过他的脸颊，两人呼吸交融在同一侧。

二人影子在路灯下被无限延长，直到融为一体。这是一种很奇妙的感觉，硬要形容的话，清醒的海东大树一定会这样说：“好恶心。”

“我怎么也...有点不舒服。”男人微微皱眉，似乎察觉到自己有些不对劲，“所以，你这次偷了什么宝物？”两人双腿纠缠在一起，一只卡住另一只，不留一丝余地，双方似乎下意识忽略了这个动作的危险与暧昧。

“小偷？我可是路过的假面骑士，你给我记好了！”  
靠的太近了，有些不舒服......依靠怪盗对危险的本能察觉，海东说着自己也记不清的台词，手脚并用试图从这个陌生人身上离开。

然后，就被拉住了。

与其说是拉，不如说是带有强制意味的抱。因为双腿交缠的过于紧密，胳膊刚刚又被顺势压倒，海东实在没处发力。他也决不会承认，自己起不来的根本原因是打不过对方。

上衣因挣扎破裂展露出劲瘦的腰肢，石子划出一道血痕，在被汗水浸透的腰肢上多了一层说不清的意味。海东后背紧贴着身下人的胸膛，胸前刮过的冷风与身后温暖的躯体形成反差，在开口反驳前，他不自觉打了个哆嗦。

“假面骑士，像你这样的假面骑士吗？”  
他右手被强行背过，失焦的眼睛只能勉强看清深紫色的夜空，令人生厌的悠哉话语偏偏还是双声道——他脸扭向右边声音就绕到右边，扭到左边左耳又被压住。

[他是谁？]  
海东本能抗拒这一切，不顾紧贴后背的胳膊开始剧烈挣扎，刚才还一心想要拿回的帽子被搁置在一边，此刻他只想遵循本能离开这里。

迎接他的是一阵天旋地转和消失的视野。

面对身上剧烈挣扎的海东大树，男人没有发声。他猛然从侧边发力站起，半跪在海东腿上，用小臂压制他的背，将海东挣扎右手狠狠按在地上时，顺势夺回他刚刚扯下的领带。神差鬼使，动作早已越过思维，他用领带牢牢蒙住了对方的眼睛。

在此之前，如果有人对海东大树说，未来的一天你会在巷子里被一个陌生人强奸，而你毫无还手之力。海东可能会像看神经病一样看着他，“你还不如告诉我，有一天我因为拿到了不得了的宝贝被跨时空追杀，最后死在窄巷里。这个听起来更靠谱。” 也许会伴随着diend 的枪声产生这种回答。

异物入侵的不适感顺着脊髓冲向大脑。身体不可遏制的颤抖，因为那滴该死的poison？这个男人近乎完全的压制？被强暴的屈辱？也许都有吧，海东自己也分不清了。靓蓝色的diend和古朴的铜瓶在月光照耀下折射出莹润的白光，像是在和“主人”遥遥呼应。

一根......两根......三根......，伴随着甘油的润滑，海东在心里默数，也许这样能稍微缓解心理的不适感。对方阴茎插入时，大概是最适合反击的时刻，海东咬紧牙关，竭力忽视撕裂的疼痛感，小腿顺势发力。

“这是在邀请我吗？”  
真是一场失败的反击，除了让对方更顺利地插入外，带给海东的只剩下骨骼被狠狠压制的咯吱声。不，也有一部分反击成功了，对于他粗暴的抽查，海东的肠肉给出了诚实的拒绝，嗯也许这个男人就喜欢这种感觉呢？但疼痛肯定是少不了的。

神智被疼痛拉回，海东并不是一个温顺的人。虽然大部分时刻他爱笑说话声也温柔，但纵观其本质，他随心所欲且不爱吃亏，你给他一拳他肯定会一脚奉还，指望他不挣扎是不可能的。

这个人似乎很了解他。

海东的上衣所剩无几，不断起伏的胸膛令乳头和地面摩擦。沙砾和肌肤摩擦的触感要是和性爱一样就好了，抱着这样的想法，他左手暗自发力。

海东总以为很了解他自己。

男人突然俯下身，海东来不及思考对方动作的意义，下意识转动左手，得到的是一个转身，无论是人还是交合的性器，旋转摩擦产生的快感然令他险些失力，石头从二人腹部划过，他听到布料碎裂的声音。海东有些痛苦的蜷缩起来，以便忍受这场酷刑，这场令生理上的快感和心理上的屈辱游走在神经上的酷刑。

[我勃起了]他绝望的想到，[接下来呢，我会射精吗？]徒劳的挣扎换来的只是疼痛。但疼痛也好过在男人身下呻吟，这个男人似乎对他的身体过于熟悉，眼前只有被水晕开的深红色画面，海东小幅度摇头，试图先搞掉这该死的布。

紧握的左手被强行拉开，海东脑海一片空白，男人从后脑勺握着领带末梢将他半个身子拉起，海东近乎感到窒息，男人握住他左手食指与中指，放在他口腔中翻滚，无意义的呜咽只会让对方感到亢奋，可牙关被打开，海东只能混合着唾液发出小声呻吟。

蜷缩的腹部尽可能发力，防止发出过大声响，男人坚硬的西装在裸露的肌肤上摩擦，光是抵抗这些都要用尽他的全部力气，更不要说别的了。射精的快感让他放弃抵抗，他近乎木然的躺在地上，迎接自己的审判。

精液落在腹部，微凉和黏糊的触感只让他想起令人生厌的海参。落到脸上了吗？越来越近的腥气让他迷惑，直到脸颊相蹭，精液顺着那个人脸颊蹭到嘴角时，海东才反应过来，刚刚闻到的气息是从男人脸上传来的。

真是罕见的温柔。男人微微停顿后不再横冲直撞，海东猜测他是在忍着不射，不过无所谓了，判决已定，他决定冷酷地接受结果……才怪。他的大腿还随着高潮微微颤抖，和男人紧贴在一起，缺氧感还没从大脑散去，他梗着脖子，在松散的意识里寻找答案。

没有后一场比前一场更轻松的道理。还不如粗暴的抽插，总好过恶劣的戏弄，如果说这个男人之前是在发泄，现在则是羞辱调教。他时轻时重，好似带有规律地在海东身上起伏，又突然变化招式，让人措手不及，就像恋人顽劣的情趣。只有海东被紧紧按在地上的右手，宣誓这场性爱的真面目。

海东紧闭眼睛，牙关轻颤，滑落的汗水时不时被风吹到一侧，逼迫他清醒过来。[忍耐是必不可少的]，刚刚的挣扎几乎耗尽他的体力，腹部和上身被划破的伤口隐隐作痛，海东脑袋昏昏沉沉，仅存的理智和身后不断传来的快感争斗，不能......不能......不能。

“呜——”  
实在不能怪他。不知道是哪惹中了男人，他突然开始发力，揪着海东脑袋后的领带横冲直撞，一前一后，一上一下，彻底冲散了两人的理智。海东不是善于忍耐的人，在发出短暂音节后哪还顾得上思考，直接反击。

结果显而易见，除了加深的疼痛外一无所获，他右手好像与身体失去联系，紧埋在地下。不断滑动的喉结和疯狂起伏的胸膛只为更顺畅的呼吸，就算不照镜子他也知道，自己眼睛肯定红了。

痛，好痛，真的好痛。

“士......”  
[我刚刚有喊什么吗？]

因为高潮，海东脑海昏昏沉沉，划过许多影像，身体完全不受控制，当然，也包括刚刚说的话。[大概是丢人的呻吟吧]，男人可没有等他缓过劲的风度，面对浑身不自主颤抖的海东，他的动作更加粗鲁，带着比开始还直白的赤裸欲望。

男人俯下身，手顺着敞开的衣襟划入，轻抚海东背后那道疤痕。靠近的呼吸声，暧昧的动作，直白的欲望，两人再次扭打到一起。海东凭借一种莫名的直觉，朝左翻滚。男人心情似乎不错，不像之前那样对他全方位压制。

还是晚了一步，明明已经摸到diend的枪柄了......  
在男人射入他体内时，海东抱着一种难以言喻的心情想到。但动作没有停，依靠身体本能，他单手甩起diend瞄准男人心脏，毫不犹豫的开枪。

右手和身体分离的时间太长，枪射出去一瞬间海东就意识到这个问题。但但粘稠的血液滴到发梢时，他愕然地想到：居然打中了？大概是胳膊一类的地方吧，他渐渐回过神。精液顺着大腿缓缓流下，海东胸膛微微起伏，神智逐渐回复，可他与那个男人都选择不动。

品红色的领带在浸透满血液后缓缓滑落，今夜的月光也如此刺眼。  
男人突然拿起diend，海东不得已扭头，在对方把diend放到他左手时，他也看清了男人的脸。

“士......”  
“我还以为你会说，“看到你很高兴，士”，海东。”

门矢士似乎丝毫没有解释刚才行为的意识，在对他说完这句话后，捂着胳膊站起来了。他整理了一下西装，对还坐在地上的海东伸出了左手。  
“还不起来吗，海东？我们的旅行不会结束，相遇也不会有终点。”

“你听说过吗？那个著名的香水[poison]？”  
“听说它会让所有接触到它的人都失去理智，做出平时不可能做的事？”

“小姐们，poison还没有厉害到这种地步。”

昏暗的宴会，三俩私语却被主人听到。众人讪笑，主人却没有停下步伐，他笑着摆手说到：“poison确实是毒药，可说到底也不过是一瓶香水，绝不会神奇到那种地步。”  
见宾客们视线集中与此，他点点头继续说到：“它只不过会让和它有物理接触的人，稍稍失去会儿理智罢了，最多有丁点致幻效用，诸位不要把它想得过于神奇。”

“先生，可关于poison的众多传闻？如果它只有这点功能，和谈毒药之说呢？”  
“毒药？只不过是它的代号。真正的毒药，明明是为它名号而来的“客人”们啊，至于毒药能不能让他人失去理智，我......”

男人的话语戛然而止，笑着归于黑暗，宴会灯光再次亮起。古朴的圆铜瓶静静躺在小巷地上，等待着下一位客人。


End file.
